Second chance
by Odinson 456
Summary: Jason dies fighting Caligula. but what happens when an ancient God decides to give him another chance?
1. The return

pain. he only felt pain. he could remember dying. he remembered the arrows that penetrated his skin. He remembered her screams.

He knew he was going to die. he was prepared for it, and he had no intention of changing his fate. He died to protect the one thing he couldn't live without : Piper.

sure, they broke up. but he still could feel that she loved him. Piper was everything to him. he couldn't let her die when he knew he could save her. She was planning for her college and future. She wanted to have a normal, happy life. She had a father to love her and look after her.

he, on the other hand, was a son of Jupiter. He knew he wouldn't live that long. His mother had died when he was six, four years after she left him with Juno. His father was Jupiter, the roman aspect of zeus, who was famous for having a LOT of affairs and siring many children. His sister, Thalia, loved him and he loved her, too. but she was a hunter of Artemis, so they rarely got to see each other.

So that left him with Piper, his only solace in life. and now, everything was over. he was dead. maybe he could have peace.

All his life, he has fought and fought. He has killed monsters, titans and giants. he was tired of fighting. maybe here, he could rest.

And that's when Jason noticed something was wrong. his surroundings hadn't changed. he was supposed to be in the underworld right now. but all he had seen since dying was ... darkness. at first he had assumed it was normal since he hadn't died before and didn't know how it felt. he didn't know how long he was there. time was a complicated matter in afterlife.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Jason closed his eyes. the light began to fade away just as quickly as it appeared. Jason slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at a ceiling. he quickly got up and scanned the room.

"What the ...? this doesn't look like elysium. or even asphodel."

the room was really big. and dark. the walls and the floor were made out of stone. there were some torches on the walls that did a poor job of lighting up the room. Jason noticed some carvings on the walls. he looked closer so he could see them better as the torches provided little light.

The first carving showed people dying from a nuclear explosion. the second one showed a lot of corpses lying on the ground. the third , showed some romans running from an erupting volcano.

"Pompeii ..."

"Yes. those romans were quit unlucky."

Jason suddenly jumped and looked around the room. he didn't see anything, but he could feel someone or something staring at him from the dark corners of the room. he looked around to find a door,

but there were none.

"Who are you ?" Jason asked, his voice shaking, despite all his efforts to keep it stern.

the voice spoke again, getting closer :

"oh, sorry, son of Jupiter. allow me to introduce myself."

A figure stepped out of the shadows. he wore a helmet with two horns attached to it and a black, heavy armor. his face was covered by shadows. a black cape was also attached to his armor.

"I am Moros, god of doom and son of Nyx."

Jason was surprised, to say the least. he had never heard of this god. and he had no idea why he was talking to him, while he should be in Hades's realm.

"what do you want from me ?"

Moros laughed, his voice becoming deeper "Your a bold one , son of Jupiter. you sound like if I owe you something. but it's actually you who owes me."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Don't fool yourself, son of Jupiter. you know exactly what I'm talking about. I resurrected you. i am the reason you are breathing right now."

Jason looked at himself with disbelief. this wasn't happening. not to him. he couldn't be alive.

"how could you do this to me? who allowed you to resurrect me?" Jason shouted.

"Calm down, son of Jupiter. I resurrected you to be my champion" Moros said

"your what? let me tell you something.

i died to save my friends. i didn't fight my fate, because I had nothing to lose. i am done fighting. i won't play this game of your's."

"If you do not accept my offer, I will return you to the place you should have gone, Elysium. but if you accept my offer, Jason grace, not only will you become the greatest hero that ever lived, but you will save your friends and the next generations of demigods. I can take you to Elysium after your mission has fullfilled, if that is what you desire. I will give you thirty minutes to think about my offer." Moros said, before he disappeared.

Jason was shocked. and confused. the god of doom resurrecting a son of Jupiter to offer him to be his champion and save his friends? this wasn't normal, even by demigod standards. and what was he talking about? A chance to save his friends? to save the next generations of demigods?

he didn't want to live anymore. after all, he had lost everything. but if he could save all the demigods, if he could stop all of this suffering that has been going on for centuries ...

by the time Moros returned, Jason had made up his mind.

"So, Jason grace, son of Jupiter, have you decided to accept my offer or not?"

Jason stood up and nodded "I accept your offer. I will be your champion. but I need answers for my questions."

Moros chuckled "follow me, Jason grace. I will explain everything."

Moros raised his hand and twisted it. a large door appeared behind Jason. the door opened to a dark hallway.

Moros gestured Jason to follow him. he entered the hallway, wondering what will come next.


	2. The ritual

(Disclaimer : I don't own anything)

The hallways didn't seem to end. Jason didn't know how long they have been walking. he was getting tired and frustrated. he didn't want to irritate the god, but curiousity got the better of him.

"so I was wondering. I heard the prophecy in the maze. The sybil, I thought I was going to die."

"you would have died, I mean permanently, if I hadn't interfered; as a matter of fact, you were fated to die, but I can defy my sisters's laws." Moros said.

"your sisters?"

"the fates."

"your sisters are the fates?"

"they are Nyx's children, as I am. although I do not have a father. My mother created me by herself."

"oh. well, if you are a child of Nyx, why aren't you as famous as your siblings?"

"because I prefer not to meddle with other gods business, not even my siblings." Moros replied.

"ok. can I ask another question?"

Moros chuckled. the son of Jupiter was a curious one.

"go ahead, son of Jupiter."

"why did you ressurected me? I mean, there are a lot of dead heroes who are more powerful than me. Odyssey, perseus. why did you choose me?"

"I chose you, not because you are a son of Jupiter, but because of who you are. you sacrificed yourself to save your friends. you were determined to do it, even though you knew you would not survive."

"so that's why you chose me?"

"yes, I thought that you deserved another chance. so I asked my brother for help and he accepted to aid me in my goal."

"I assume you are referring to Thanatos, right?"

" correct." Moros replied. " we recovered your body from camp Jupiter. my brother delivered your soul to me so I could ressurect you."

they continued walking in the hallway for some time until they reached a great hall.

ancient runes were carved on the walls and the only source of light was a window in the ceiling. there were four pillars made of stone and to the end of the hall, on the opposite side of were they stood, there was an altar.

Moros spoke, his voice becoming deeper "this is where we begin the ritual."

"the ritual? what ritual?"

"in order for you to become my champion, you need to be able to use all your potential and power, because you will face many powerful foes in your path. this ritual will break your mortal barrier and you will be able to use all of your powers."

"I have never heard of this mortal barrier."

"that is because the gods do not want any of their children to know. the mortal barrier, limits a demigod's power. if a demigod breaks their barrier, they will be able to fully harness their godly powers,

that's why the gods don't want the demigods to find out about it. they fear that their children will overthrow them, just how they overthrowed the Titans."

"how do you know all these things?"

"I am one of the oldest gods to ever exist,I know many things." Moros continued." only a few demigods have been able to unleash some of their full powers. Heracles, your friend, Perseus jackson, pollux and castor. so far, no demigod has succeeded in unlocking their true powers."

"so how can I break my mortal barrier?" Jason asked.

"you cannot. not without help. only a god can help a demigod to break it. but in the end, it's all up to you."

"can you just answer my questions clearly?"

" only a god can break the barrier by performing an ancient ritual. but it depends on you, too. once the ritual begins, you will enter a deep trance. if you can get out of it, you will unlock all your power and they will be your's to command. if you can't get out, you will be trapped there forever, and I will not be able to help you."

Jason kept his face emotionless, but he was very nervous.

"how do I get out of the trance?"

"you must find that answer on your own, Jason grace."

well, great. he would never get out of this trance.

Moros started walking to the altar and Jason followed. when they reached it, Moros turned to Jason.

"kneel before the altar. I will begin the ritual."

Jason sighed and kneeled. this was going to be exciting.

"any advice before we start?" Jason asked a little sarcastically.

"you know what to do, son of Jupiter. I would not have chosen you if I thought otherwise."

Jason took a deep breath." alright, I'm ready."

Moros raised his hands and started speaking in a tongue which Jason had never heard before. the runes on the wall started to glow red. the whole room started to get darker.

Jason could feel his heart beating faster. his eyes were becoming heavy. he felt like vomiting. and then, he passed out.


	3. the dream

Jason slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first, but his eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

he was lying on the grass and his clothes were covered in dirt. he slowly got up and looked around. nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. just in front of him, was camp half_blood.

"this is... weird."

Jason didn't know why, but he started walking towards the cabins. he looked up to the sky, and noticed the dark clouds that were approaching the camp.

after two minutes of walking, Jason reached the cabins. he looked around and was a bit surprised when he didn't see anybody. he started walking faster.

"um... hello... anybody here?"

nothing. it seemed like the camp was abandoned.

"this is impossible." Jason said to himself."chiron would never..."

before he could finish his sentence, a lightning struck the ground and the wind started blowing faster and faster. rain started pouring down and thunder rumbled.

"what the...? I'm pretty sure the camp borders keep the weather sunny. something is definitely wrong."

suddenly, the earth started shaking and distant howls filled

Jason looked back and saw an army of monsters, consisting of hellhounds, cyclops, Drakons and Gegeines.

one of the cyclopses shouted"look. a demigod son of Jupiter. kill him."

Jason had no time to think what were all these monsters doing at camp, or how did the cycops know he was a son of Jupiter. he just had enough time to run.

the monsters started running after him. he was surrounded. they were running to him in all directions. so he did the only thing that came to his mind. he ran to the closest cabin; Zeus's cabin.

he quickly closed the doors behind him. he knew the door wasn't going to hold the monsters.

he turned around and started searching the cabin for something to use as a weapon. this was his cabin, at the time he stayed at camp Half_blood. he knew he didn't stand a chance against all those monsters, but he had to try.

Suddenly, Jason heard a deep voice "You disappointed me, son."

Jason saw it. the zeus statue. it was...alive.

The statue moved, getting closer to Jason.

"You dishonered our legacy, Jason. you made me so disappointed, my son."

Jason backed away, still staring at his father's statue "the feeling is mutual, father."

"you dare mock me, child?"

the statue raised it's hands into the air, electricity emitting from it's fingers.

"I will kill you. you shall set a great example for all those who dare insult the king of gods."

Jason didn't know what to do. stay and be reduced to ashes by his father's lightning or run outside, where a whloe army of monsters were waiting for him.

as zeus preapared to throw lightning at him, Jason decided that dying when fighting monsters was better than dying by Zeus's lightning.

he opened the doors and literally, threw himself out, right before the lightning could hit him.

he hit the ground, hard. he thought he was going to pass out.

Jason quickly got up. only to find himself on a certain flying ship.

"you got to be kidding me."

Argo 2 was moving through the sky, but Jason could tell that something was definitely wrong. first, argo 2 was destroyed, as he remembered. second, there was a thick fog in the sky and it was deathly quite. like really quite. not even the sound of wind could be heard. third, no one was on board.

suddenly, he heard a loud, screeching noise. he looked up at the sky, only to find stymphalian birds diving towards him.

"this shit is getting worse and worse every second."

Jason ran to the the door that led to the bedrooms. he didn't have a weapon, and facing off against these birds with nothing to use as a weapon, it was literally suicide.

he managed to reach the door just on time. he closed it behind him, the birds scratching it and trying to get in.

Jason noticed a green light glowing from underneath a door. he reluctantly let go of the door, no longer feeling the stymphalian birds trying to force their way into the hallway.

Jason slowly approached the door which the green light was coming from.

Jason thought "well, great. all I needed was to relive such memories."

He was standing at Piper's bedroom. he didn't want to go in. that would mean remembering his worst memory. it would mean facing the truth that he was denying during his last days

eventually, he decided to go in and investigate the light.

Jason opened the bedroom's door and found it empty. he noticed the source of the green light immediately.

on Piper's bed, katoptris was shining an emerald green. Jason slowly approached the bed and picked it up. the light faded quickly, and soon various images flooded Jason's mind.

the first image was a black sword, like Nico's, but there were some red markings on it. the second image was an army of demigods, attacking some monsters. the third image, was the most shocking.

it was him. Jason saw himself. he was clad in a dark armor. his hair was white instead of blonde and cascaded down to his shoulders. his face was covered in blood and he was missing an arm.

"this has to be a bad dream. or maybe I'm going mad."

Jason dropped the knife and turned around to leave, only to find himself in the wolfs house.

"I must be going crazy. what is the meaning of this?"

Jason started running to the door. he needed to get out of this place.

he pushed open the doors, only tto be greeted by a legendary female wolf he recognized : Lupa

the wolf stared down at him and said :

"congratulations, Jason grace, son of Jupiter. you did it."

Jason didn't know what to do. he looked into the eyes of his former trainer and said :

"ummm... can you tell me exactly what I did?"

"you sacrificed your life for the one who you loved. you accepted your fate. you didn't fight it. like a true warrior."

"well, I didn't have anything to lose. I lost everything. there was nothing I wanted to live for"

Lupa only chuckled and motioned Jason to follow her.

"tell me Jason. do you know why do wolves hunt in packs?"

Jason answered uncertainty" because they have a better chance at catching their prey?"

"correct." Lupa lead Jason into the woods and after some minutes, she stopped and Jason did the same.

"wolves hunt together because by working together, we achieve what we can't achieve alone. your father, for example. he is the strongest god, but you know what happened when other gods trapped him and made him to promise to be a better king.

"yeah. I heard that story."

"then never forget it's lesson."

"and what was the lesson?"

Lupa didn't speak, but she smiled at Jason before she disappeared. Jason wasn't surprised at all. he had gotten used to disappearing or waking up in another place.

suddenly, he found himself leaning against a tree. it was midnight, and the only source of light was coming from a campfire in front of him.

around the campfire, some people were laughing while sitting on a tree trunk. Jason looked closely, and recognized them. first, there was Percy, who was roasting some marshmallows with Annabeth. next to them were Hazel and Frank, laughing together. Nico and will were talking and next to them, Leo was sitting with a girl who Jason didn't recognize.

suddenly, Jason felt jealous. all of his friends, having a good time and enjoying each others company. what happened to him before he died?

everything fell apart in his life. the girl he loved left him and a stupid prophecy that foretold hihis death.

someone placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason quickly turned around and Saw something he never expected, or rather, someone.

Piper was standing there, smiling brightly.

she was staring at him with those intense kaleidoscopic eyes. Jason was unable to speak. he had mixed feelings.

First, he was happy. he was happy to see her again, smiling at him like nothing happened. like they never broke up.

then, he felt sad. here he was, standing in front of the girl he loved, but he knew he would never be with her.

"what's the matter, sparky? did you miss me already?"

Jason just shrugged "maybe."

Piper took his hand in hers "come on. let's go for a walk."

they headed to the woods, holding hands.

Jason's mind was racing and his heart was beating fast. he used to have similar dreams after they broke up.

Piper noticed Jason's uneasiness.

"is something wrong, Jason?"

Jason took a deep breath and said : "Piper, can I ask you a question?"

"anything, Jason. what is it?"

"would you ever break up with me?"

Piper was shocked. she didn't expect this question.

"Jason, what kind of question is that?"

"please, Piper. just tell me."

Piper's eyes were filled with tears "Jason, I would never do such a thing."

she then hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Jason hesitantly hugged her back and let himself enjoy this.

then, he heard laughter. Jason looked around. he couldn't see Piper. in fact, he couldn't see anything. everything was white. it was like he was standing in nothing.

"even in death, you are a failure, Jason grace."

Jason turned around. this time, he didn't see Piper. he saw Caligula.

Jason ran to him, intending to kill him with his bare hands. it was Caligula who killed him. he wanted revenge.

but before Jason could reach him, he was hit with something and fell to the ground. he slowly got up and noticed that he wasn't hit, but rather, he ran into something. something like an invisible wall between him and Caligula.

Caligula laughed again "you couldn't see that? well, that wasn't a surprise. you could never see the truth."

Jason didn't look at him" shut up."

"you couldn't see that that daughter of Aphrodite didn't love you. she was just using you. you couldn't see that you, as always, failed."

Jason shouted "shut up."

he aimed his fist at Caligula's face, but couldn't hit him because of the invisible wall.

Caligula smiled "your efforts are in vain. you can't do anything. as always, you are a useless, stupid boy."

Jason punched again. although he didn't hit Caligula, the invisible wall cracked, like a glass. Jason, now aware that he could break the wall, started punching it. he wanted to shatter it, only to kill Caligula. he smiled mentally.

"


	4. the weapon

Jason slowly opened his eyes, finding nothing but darkness.

"your awake. good. we have a lot to do."

Jason raised his head and sat upright. he was sleeping in a bed with black sheets. the room was simple. walls made out of stone and a table made from oak. only two torches in either sides of the room lightened the place.

Moros, was standing in the corner of the room, watching him.

Jason sighed "would you please stop that? you gave me a heart attack. plus, it's creepy and awkward."

Moros ignored Jason's comment and said "you have succeeded in breaking your mortal wall, Jason. you can now harness your true power."

Jason looked at his hands and said "well, to be honest, I don't feel very different."

"it will take time. however, it was not without a minor side effect."

Jason frowned and looked at Moros "what do you mean by side effect?"

"maybe you should see for yourself." Moros said, before pointing to a small table beside Jason's bed.

Jason noticed a mirror on the table. he reluctantly reached for it abd grabbed it. he didn't know what to expect.

he looked at himself in the mirror. nothing had changed, except one thing.

his hair, once blonde, was now completely white.

Jason looked at Moros and said "that's a weird side effect. why did my hair turn white?"

Moros replied "I am not certain. as I mentioned, no demigod has been successfull at breaking their mortal wall. not until now. you underwent a great amount of pressure. maybe this is a result of that pressure."

"well, that's great. I'm gonna miss my blonde hair."

"there is no time for sarcasm, Jason grace. we must hurry. now that you are ready, it is time to visit the cyclopes."

Jason suddenly looked at him "wait, what? cyclopes?"

Moros went out if the room, and Jason quickly jumped out of his bed, following the god down the hallways.

"please, just tell me where are we going." Jason said while following the god.

Moros lead them through the hallways, not even bothering to turn around. "be patient, son of Jupiter. you shall see."

finally, They reached a small room. it was no different than the others, if you didn't count the black gateway made out of celestial bronze.

Moros didn't stop; walking towards the portal and going right through it. Jason was hesitant, but he decided that he better follow Moros.

Jason stepped into the gateway, and suddenly, everything changed.

looking around, he found himself standing in a large cave, alongside Moros.

the cave was big enough to fit a giant or even a titan. the ground was moist and wet and the rocks were covered in moss. the only source of light coming from the magical torches hanging from the ceiling.

suddenly, a cyclops stepped in front of them. he looked down at them and smiled. Jason was confused. what were they doing in a cave? and why was this cyclops smiling at them? they usually don't smile when they are about to attack demigods.

however, Moros was unfazed. he looked up at the cyclops and said " Brontes, it is nice to see you again."

the cyclops smiled and replied "well, if it isn't the god of doom who has come to visit us. what a surprise."

the cyclops then looked at Jason and said "who is this boy you have brought with yourself?"

"he is a demigod. a son of Jupiter. his name is Jason grace."

Brontes said "a son of Jupiter? well then, this is interesting."

Jason just raised his eyebrow "how is this interesting?"

Brontes replied "well, where are my manners? I am Brontes. one of the three elder cyclops. we were the ones who forged your old man's master bolt, you know."

Jason looked skeptical "yeah... I noticed."

the cyclops nodded and said "those were the days. anyway, what were we talking about?"

Moros, with a calm voice, replied "we are here for the weapon, Brontes."

"the weapon? oh...that weapon. yes. follow me."

the cyclops led them through the cave. they finally reached their destination.

a great hall, filled with all kinds of weapons and tools used for forgings them. there was a great anvil in the center of the hall and big furnaces around it. overall, it looked like a big version of the Hephaestus cabin.

Brontes yelled "Arges, Steropes, we have guests."

quickly, two other cyclopes emerged. the first one was carrying a heavy_looking chest.

the two other cyclopes stopped in front of them.

"Moros, it is good to see you here." the first cyclops said.

"who is this boy?" the second cyclops asked.

"Brothers, this is Jason grace. he's a son of Jupiter."

the two other cyclopes looked at him with shock.

the first one said "well, I guess this is the champion you were talking about."

"you are correct." Moros replied.

Jason was just watching them, amused.

Brontes said "all right. quit it. open the chest."

Arges and Steropes did as he asked and opened the chest. one of them grabbed the thing that was inside it.

the cyclops turned to Jason and presented him a sword.

Jason gasped. it was the sword he saw in his dream. a two_handed, black sword with red runes carved on it. the handle was wrapped with leather. it certainly wasn't an ordinary sword.

"it's impressive, isn't it?" Arges asked.

"yeah." Jason said, while admiring the sword.

"it is made of tartarus's metal." the cyclops said. "it can kill monsters, permanently."

"wait, what?" Jason asked.

"the metal used for making this sword is tartarus metal, as Arges explained. this metal is deadly to monsters. if they are killed with this metal, they will never return to tartarus. they will never reincarnate. they will die, forever. this sword, is the only thing that can save the demigods and end the eternal war between gods and monsters, once and for all." Moros explained.

Jason looked at the weapon again, this time realizing how powerful it was.

if this could kill monsters permanently, then the demigods, they will all be saved. they will no longer die fighting. they could all have a peaceful life.

"take it, Jason grace. the sword is your's." Moros said.

Jason slowly grabbed the sword. he could feel how balanced it was. how light it was...

Brontes asked "so, what do you think?"

"I think I like it." Jason replied, while laughing a little.

" well I'm glad you like it. took us a year to build that thing." Brontes said.

"and remember, you got to handle her special. that's no ordinary sword. we used some magic to forge it." Steropes said.

Jason smiled at him "I'll remember that."

Moros finally spoke "then it is time for us to leave."

"way to ruin the moment, Moros." Arges said.

"I wish I could stay, but there is work to be done, my friends. farewell." Moros responded, turning his back on them and leaving without saying anything else.

Jason proceeded to go after him, only to be stopped by Brontes.

"listen boy. I know your a demigod and as a son of Jupiter, you had a hard life. but I just wanted to tell you... there are good monsters in the world. not all of them are trying to murder humans and demigods."

"I know."

"we forged that sword so you could kill monsters. but promise me, promise my brothers, that you won't kill the monsters that mean no harm. not all of us are murdering machine."

"I promise. don't worry. I'll kill the ones who deserve it."

"thank you. now go, and take care." Brontes said, before stepping away and letting Jason leave.

He waved at them and left the hall, walking towards the portal, where Moros was waiting for him.

"so, what's next?" Jason asked the god, eager ro test his new sword.

"we go back to my castle. you need to practice, sharpen your skills. you must be ready for your first mission."

"and when is it? my first mission?"

"tommorow. now, come on. we need to get back." Moros said, stepping through the portal.

Jason smiled to himself, before following Moros through the portal. now with this new weapon, he could end the war between demigods and monsters, once and for all.


	5. the mission

(disclaimer : I don't own Percy jackson. all the characters belong to rick riordan.)

"kill him" one of the empousai yelled.

Jason dodged sideways from the empousa's fangs that were trying to cut through his throat. he then swung his sword towards her, tearing through the emposa's body and killing her instantly.

Jason looked at the other empousai and smiled "anyone else?"

they all showed they're fangs and teeth and attacked him.

the first one lunged at him. she swung her claws sideways, aiming for his head. Jason ducked, then ran his blade through her chest. she immediately turned into dust.

two more attacked him. Jason spun at the last moment, managing to avoid the second empousa, only for the other one to knock him into the brick wall behind him.

he got up, wiped the blood that was coming from his nose, and charged at the female monsters.

the two monsters charged at him. Jason narrowed his eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. right before the monsters could rip his chest open.

he landed right behind them and swung his sword, slicing one of the monsters in half. the other empousa, however, was faster than her sister, and managed to avoid Jason's sword.

"stupid demigod. you dare kill my sisters? in front of me?" the empousa spat.

Jason raised his eyebrow and said : "yeah...? does that offend you? because I don't care."

"I will rip you to shreds, you filfthy bastard."

"wow. that's harsh."

the empousa laughed, then looked at Jason with confidence. she raised her head and said : "drop your sword, demigod."

Jason looked at his sword, then to the empousa. with a confused look, he raised his eyebrows and said : "why should I do that?"

the empousa looked shocked and her eyes widened.

"bu...but...how? how can you resist my charmspeak?"

Jason shrugged : "I just got a few upgrades."

the monster showed her teeth in anger and said : "fine. I'll just use my fangs to tear you apart."

then she ran towards him, intending to kill him painfully.

The empousa raised her right hand, preparing to slice Jason's face. however, in the last moment, she attacked with her left hand.

Jason barely managed to lower his head and avoid the empousa's fangs. he quickly grabbed her wrist, and threw her towards the concrete wall.

she tried to get up, but she couldn't. the force Jason had used to throw her into the wall was something she hadn't expected, nor experienced.

she tried to crawl away, but Jason sliced her fangs, causing her to scream.

while blood was coming out of her mouth and hands, she looked at Jason and spat :

"what in hades...are you...?"

Jason tilted his head, smiled for a moment, and then said :

"just a demigod."

with that, he raised his sword and beheaded her, killing her forever.

Jason took some deep breaths, sheathed his black sword and took out the black crystal.

It was some sort of...well, it was kinda like an iris massage, except it only worked for the people who had the same crystal. you just had to will it. then it would activate the communication. Jason remembered Moros calling them necro gems. or something...

Jason activated the gem. a holographic image of Moros appeared in front of him.

"well, how was the mission? I assume it was successful?"

Jason nodded :

"they're all dead. permanently."

"good. you should remember, however, that this was just a test. our goal is to end this threat forever."

"I know. you have already told me."

"very well then. return to my palace. you need to prepare for your next mission."

"all right. I'm on my way."

Jason put the crystal back in his pocket. he turned and found his way out of the parking lot.

Outside, the streets of the city were nearly empty. the sun was setting.

Jason prepared himself, then jumped into the sky and flew above the city.

thanks to the mist, the mortals couldn't see him.

He looked down the streets and saw them. people. men, women and children. going about their normal lives, not knowing they were living in a world filled with gods and monsters.

he envied them. they didn't have to fight for their lives on a daily basis. they didn't need to worry about these things or put their lives in danger to save the world. struggle to live just for another day.

part of him always wanted to embrace his godly side. he was half god, after all. battling monsters and other creatures, going on an adventures, having powers...

it seemed...exciting. it made his life different. made it less boring and more exciting.

the other part of him, however...always wanted to be a normal human. many times he had wished to be a completely normal mortal. when he was tired of running. tired of being chased down by the monsters who wanted him dead. tired of fighting for his life. tired of being manipulated. tired of watching his friends and loved ones die.

everytime, after battling monsters. when he was beaten and bleeding. when the pain would start and take over his body. Jason wished that he was just a normal boy. he yearned for a peacful and normal life.

but he knew better. he would never have it. as a son of Jupiter, Jason was constantly under attack by monsters.

But if he could kill the monsters and be rid of them once and for all, no demigod would have to suffer the way he did. the way his friends did. his friends...

Jason didn't know what to do about them. should he contact his friends? what would they do if they found out he was alive? what would be their reaction?

he wanted to see Leo, his best friend. they would hang out like the old times. he missed percy's sassy jokes too. even listening to annabeth talk about Quantum physics or architectural designs sounded entertaining.

Jason wanted to go back to camp jupiter. he wanted to see frank, Hazel and reyna. especially reyna. he really missed her the most. he remembered their quests. how they fought side by side, and how they became Praetors. she was his old friend.

but...there was a problem. Piper. how was he going to confront her? just go to her and say "hey. it's me, Jason. your dead ex boyfriend. we used to be together. remember?"

his feelings towards her were mixed. how could he still love her? even after she broke up with him?

a part of him hated her. and hated himself for still feeling for Piper.

he shook his head and tried to concentrate on flying. right now, he coul...

suddenly, an explosion caught his attention. just a few blocks down the street, an apartment was on fire. black smoke was coming out of the building.

Jason could have just continued flying. but something told him to investigate the building. maybe curiosity? well, demigods were used to trouble. and causing trouble.

People could be in danger. he could help. and if there wasn't anything, he would just fly away.

Jason sighed. this was probably a bad idea. regardless, he changed his path and started flying towards the building.

little did he know, that his decision would change his destiny.

* * *

_sorry for the late update. i will try to update the story more frequently. :)_


End file.
